choices
by darksaber92
Summary: Rogue has two choices to make, one that will make her friends and family disappointed with her and cause great chaos and the other that will make her and her friends and famliy happy. DISCLAIMER I don't own anything but the story idea.female and female relation


RPOV

'Do I take a drink or do I not take a drink? Do I or don't I want this kid.' A small whimper left my mouth. Thankfully for at lease 4 or 5 hour thanks to shopping, movies, and food from restaurants I would be alone. Kitty thought for everyone who didn't go with the professor to get a new student would have fun going out and as for Logan the last few months he has gone on one of his drives.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" I yelled as loud as I could in kitty and my room I tossed the unopened bottle of tequila on my bed by a pregnancy test I had taken. 'Please someone anyone even Jean stop me from ending an unborn life and my own Please.' I screamed in my head. I sat on my bed so my back was on the headboard I grabbed the bottle again and pull the thin layer of plastic off the bottle.

'Don't drink this me being pregnant should be impossible but here I am, but once everyone one finds out people will be disappointed and mad at me. Hell Ororo probably won't talk to me or look at me.' I thought as I twisted the cap off the bottle as I brought it to my mouth the smell hit my nose I dropped the bottle and ran to the bathroom and up chuck my stomach contents in to a toilet.

"FUCK!" I yelled as ah put my arm around the toilet then rested my head on my arm. I sat there a few minutes to get my stomach to settle. I then stood up flushed the toilet and washed my mouth out. I went to the kitchen and grabbed some paper towels. I quickly went to my room and held my breath cleaned up the alcohol unfortunately a majority of the alcohol was on my bed. After I put my bedding in the wash I took the pregnancy test out of my pocket and just looked at the little plus on it. 'How it should be impossible.' I thought

"Well you know sugar you shouldn't even be possible." I said to my stomach. I put the pregnancy Test in my pocket and went to the kitchen to mix some orange juicae and vodka and get some food. I quickly placed the container of Orange juice, a bottle of vodka, another bottle of tequila and a sandwich with some apple slices plus an empty cup on the kitchen table. After I started eating I poured some Orange juice into the cup, then I opened the bottle of vodka. Right before I could pour some vodka into the Orange juice I heard the front door open and people started running up the stairs. I quickly grabbed the vodka, tequila, and Orange juice and went to the elevator. I went to the danger room. 'I have to do this I don't have a choice I I I'm sorry.' I thought I went to the center of the danger room and sat there and starred at the bottle of the vodka trying to convince myself to drink it. After a few minutes I broke down crying I laid on my side sobbing staring at the vodka. 'I want to drink it, why can't I drink it, why can't I force myself to take a drink.' I thought to myself, My anger started rise and I grabbed the bottle of tequila instead of the vodka and flung it across the room and it smashed against the wall.

"FUCK!" I yelled then I smelled the tequila and ran out of the danger room I stumbled and ran to the bathroom I didn't realize I had dropped the pregnancy test and that some one was standing in the hall. I barely made it to the toilet. While emptying my stomach some one gently lift my hair out of the way and rubbed my back. After a few minutes my stomach settled and I spit what remained in my mouth into the toilet then flushed. As I stood up the person released my hair and moved back as I went to the sink and washed my mouth out I noticed my pregnancy test on the counter by the sink.

"You dropped that." Said a calm but sad voice

"Yeah well sugar she is yours too." I said as tears glazed my eyes. I slowly looked up towards Ororo. She had a confused look on her face. Suddenly the was a few gasp and a growl at the door. I instantly look towards the door way. Jean, Kitty, Kurt, Logan, Scott, Bobby, The Professor, Jubilee, Jamie and the rest of the mansion was there. I felt my heart rate increase and suddenly the world went black.


End file.
